Aston Martin Romance
by Calamithy
Summary: UA, Yaoi, OS. Duo est face à un choix cornélien ! Pour Kasha ! Avec un gros clin d'oeil à Naughty Luce :D


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA et je ne dis rien de plus (sauf dans la résumé :D)  
><strong>

**Rating : T  
><strong>

**Résumé ? Duo se retrouve face au choix le plus difficile de sa carrière. Ou tout du moins, de son manque de choix hélas.  
><strong>

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour Kasha ! Je te l'ai dit, je te l'ai promise alors la voilà ! Gros, énormes bisous et merci très fort pour le joli dessin ^^ Papouilles de la mort qui tue les mouches mieux que des aisselles de mec pas épilées :D**

Enormes clins d'oeil à : Naughty Luce :D J'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant aussi pour des raisons évidentes à la lecture :D Gros poutoux !**  
><strong>

Escritouillée à entre Paris et Nice et relue ici.

J'ai écrit cette fic en écoutant Aston Martin Music, la musique est entêtante (RickRoss, Chrysette Michelle, Drake)

* * *

><p><strong>Aston Martin Romance<br>**

**T**

**Winn P, Paris, 22 mai 2011, 11h00  
><strong>

**T**

Duo Maxwell aurait voulu être pilote de ligne : il avait ça dans le sang depuis qu'il avait regardé Top Gun (et accessoirement Tom Cruise se taper une cougar chic)

Ouais, sa prof.

Duo aurait aussi adoré être James Bond, ou un coureur automobile avec une prédilection pour les Aston Martin.

Il était ambitieux comme ça. La classe, ou rien.

Mais bon il était fort en tout, sauf en ce qu'il fallait pour être pilote, de ligne ou automobile. Etre le meilleur en simulation n'apportait qu'une vague satisfaction personnelle si mind-blowing soit-elle.

Sans mauvais jeu de mot ou presque, quand on n'avait ni toutes les capacités requises ni le niveau d'études ou simplement les moyens d'y accéder, il fallait apprendre à compenser.

Sa vie était un équilibre entre compromis et compensation et il s'en accommodait bien.

Faire avec, en mieux était une philosophie comme une autre. Elle évitait dans 90% des cas la frustration.

La preuve ? Il prenait les transports et au prix du carburant, il sentait la compensation à la fin du mois.

Il sentait les fauves aussi. Ah, la joie de la promiscuité.

Faire avec it is.

**TT**

- Salut Duo ! Ne m'oublie pas !

- Salut boss… ça peut attendre mon premier café ?

- La Whatelse Machine From Hell et ses Evil Capsules t'attendent sur ton Bureau.

- _Ses_ ?

- Oui. Au pluriel. Rien que pour toi.

- … Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Ne m'oublie pas, hein !

- Oui, Quatre…

**TT**

Dustino Maxwell aurait préféré s'appeler Dustin.

Malheureusement, sa mère avait voulu être originale et avait juré de ne pas piquer à sa meilleure amie enceinte le prénom si exceptionnel trouvé dans un livre _bébés tendance 1985_ écoulé à 1000000 exemplaires.

Et donc, le « O »

Oui. Oh.

Du coup, meilleure amie avait appelé son fils Solo parce que voilà (le seule, l'unique) et que ce que femme enceinte veut, le papa veut aussi sous peine d'être castré.

Et il était trop tard pour Dustin.

Faire avec, donc.

Dustino aimait beaucoup Solo qui n'arrivait pas à prononcer son prénom - peut-être la crinière de Barbie sur sa langue, peut-être de la mauvaise volonté. Alors il l'a appelé Duo.

Et c'était resté.

Faire avec ?

C'était facile avec un soleil aux yeux vert.

Cheveux blonds, sourire canaille, cœur gros comme ça et prêt pour les bêtises.

Duo n'avait aucune chance.

**TT**

- O_O

- Les amandes au chocolat de Monsieur sont servies.

- ?

- Un bon café sans amandine, Duo ?

- ! Merci ! Mais tout ce favoritisme… les autres vont me jeter des pierres !

- Je pense ne pas m'avancer en te confirmant que Quatre s'en fout.

- …

- Le boss veut être sûr que tu ne l'oublies pas.

- … Je t'aime quand même, Tro.

- Je t'aimerais quand tu auras fini.

- Quatre stresse ?

- Question stupide.

**TT**

Duo Maxwell avait grandi avec Solo et en même temps, son petit coeur aussi et accessoirement ses cheveux - ceux de son ami avaient, dans la douleur, été aspirés par l'orthophonie.

Mais si Solo aimait beaucoup les vrais cheveux longs et les gentils garçons, il n'en tomberait jamais amoureux.

- …

**TT**

Duo Maxwell aurait voulu plein de choses et avait appris tout simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas tout avoir - hey, il avait déjà des yeux à la Liz Taylor, un miracle par personne SVP.

C'était ce que sa mère lui avait dit quand il n'avait eu que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Alors il a choisi un métier où il pourrait à peu près avoir ce qu'il veut (et être payé un peu quand même, parce que les rêves ça ne nourrit que l'esprit. C'est déjà ça mais ça ne paye pas les impôts)

Un presque rêve Américain – comme lui, par son père - …

mais un rêve quand même.

Faire avec, un mode de vie.

Mais un faire avec sans chichi.

Yes he can, il était à moitié Américain après tout.

**TT**

- Maxwell.

- Wu Fei ? Mais…

- Ton ventilateur a claqué il y a 5 minutes. Cadeau du boss.

- Comment ?

- Il t'a vu transpirer plus que d'habitude et a envoyé son assistant personnel – moi, donc – pour y remédier. Il veut que tu sois dans des conditions idéales pour…

- … que je ne l'oublie pas…

**TT**

Duo Maxwell écrivait des romans d'espionnage, dans l'esprit des Jason Bourne en plus high tech – mais pas too much, du rêve suffisamment accessible pour que l'on puisse se dire « et si c'était moi ? », pas « E=MC Quoi ? »

Comme ça il s'évadait avec plaisir et espérait emmener le lecteur avec lui.

Il avait gagné le concours des jeunes auteurs lancé par Winn Publishing - sur internet.

N'était sûrement pas le meilleur, mais le plus populaire parmi les votants.

Et le boss avait accroché à sa personnalité, à son style et peut-être à son sourire (ou à ses fesses qui étaient sommes toute admirables compte tenu du temps où il restait assis. Il était anormal qu'elles ne soient pas format Iphoune)

Parfois on pouvait avoir de la chance et écrire sur ce qu'on aimait, avoir un petit succès d'estime qui faisait qu'on pouvait manger à sa fin et payer son loyer.

Bientôt les vacances ?

Le problème…

**TT**

- C'est un cauchemar…

**TT**

Le problème était que l'aventure testo(stérone)-technico-cérébrale ben c'était vendeur...

mais pas assez.

Son éditeur lui avait gentiment conseillé de se réorienter, sinon il allait le réorienter vers la sortie.

Ligne éditoriale oblige, réorientation stratégique malheureusement obligatoire.

Concurrence + Crise = pas le choix. Déjà qu'il y avait le piratage.

Mais si en plus ce qui était édité ne valait même pas la peine de tenter de le piquer…

Voilà.

Raberba « Quatre Best Sellers Par Trimestre Minimum » Winner ne se contenterait plus d'un énième délai (dans les faits, un « si si j'avance, j't'assure, bientôt, pitié »).

Duo Maxwell avait un faible pour les hommes blonds à poigne qui lui offraient du bon café.

Ce blond-là était un savant mélange d'occident et d'orient, de jean et de caftan.

Cheveux d'or Riyad, yeux Lawrence d'Arabie, sourire Kilimandjaro, jabador blanc et doré fluide sur son corps… et tatanes chics aux pieds (oui, des tatanes…) son exotique patron invitait au voyage.

Bientôt les vacances, oui. Dans un village plus fréquenté que le Club Med.

Pôle Emploi.

Fin du fantasme.

**TT**

- Un cauchemar haute couture avec du bon café, des amandines et un ventilo. Mais un cauchemar quand même. Et j'ai déjà presque plus de café. Et j'avance pas…

**TT**

Duo Maxwell ne pouvant pas se passer de ce petit pécule – et n'étant pas homme à renoncer à un défi si pénible fut-il - décida de se lancer avec panache, sourire…

Et malheureusement la deadline se rapprochait tel le précipice, de Vil Coyote.

Concrètement il allait devoir écrire des romans à l'eau de rose.

Pardon, « des romans où se mêlaient aventures, passion et érotisme et oh, du high tech basique, ton public est féminin, il survolera l'électronique pour lire le croustillant».

…

…

Un cauchemar, donc.

**TT**

- Un cauchemar avec une apple pie ça passerait mieux quand même…

- …

- ? Merci Wu Fei mais… c'était façon de parler…

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Parce qu'avec ton look et tes euh compétences _limites surnaturelles_, tu m'fais_ penser au Sebastian de Black Buttler_.

- Mon modèle.

- _Il est télépathe ? Au secours ! _Ok. Bon ben merci et euh fallait pas…

- J'insiste. Et Quatre aussi par la même occasion.

- Merci mais… _j'veux pas mourir ! _ c'est quoi _ce sacrilège ! _cette boule sur l'Apple pie ?

- C'est une boule de yaourt nature au bifidus actif.

- …

- Quatre pense à ta digestion et à ton confort intestinal. Il veut que rien ne se mette entre toi et ton écran.

- Y a un truc invisible qui se met entre moi et mon écran, 'Fei.

- ?

- Mon INSPIRATION. Ou plutôt son absence. Mais merci quand même.

**TT**

Et en plus lls n'avaient même plus le droit de fumer dans les bureaux - ok c'était des open space et c'était pas légal... mais merde quoi !

Et hmm pas mal l'apple pie ou y avait pas la boule…

Duo avait un esprit basique quand il avait la pression.

Et pression il avait avec une force surnaturelle – même l'improbable Saule Man Trowa du service juridique avait dépassé son quota de mots quotidien.

Oui Saule Man. Pas Soul Man, le service juridique n'en avait pas, de soul. Ce n'était pas lucratif.

Le seul homme dont la taille mannequin, la coupe et la couleur de cheveux rappelaient cruellement un Saule Rouge.

Trowa « je porte l'anagramme du nom de famille de mon vrai père ben quoi, c'est mieux que « coup d'un soir » » Barton.

Le type lui avait laissé un anagramme et les yeux les plus verts que Duo ait jamais vu.

**TT**

- *se racle la gorge*

- T'as besoin…

- *Y en a marre ! Et si je pète, tu vas me boucher le cul, aussi ?* J'ai besoin de RIEN, Wu Fei. MERCI.

-*Balance des pastilles pour la gorge* Tiens, au cas où. J'en ai toujours sur moi.

- …

**TT**

Trowa, l'homme qui rendait le look pull ras-de-cou/pantalon, sexy, et pas pépère.

Trowa, l'homme qui savait porter des tongs en toutes circonstances.

Trowa, dont la seule présence plus de 2 secondes dans son espace signifiait « on attend très calmement et très sérieusement ton manuscrit final, _Dustino_, mais on t'aime quand même »

En plus le Saule avait ramené des amandines… et pourquoi pas un sapin avec des glands ?

Bientôt des chameaux volants ?

…

Duo Maxwell aurait pu rester chez lui et s'éviter cette ambiance qui se voulait apaisante mais qui ne faisait qu'accent uer le stress.

Le meilleur repas du monde ne pouvait faire oublier une épée de Damoclès.

Mais malheureusement notre auteur n'était inspiré que sur son lieu de travail (et en plus les murs de chez lui avaient l'épaisseur d'un papier toilette monocouche... et connaître la couleur de la petite culotte du jour de sa voisine c'était drôle la première semaine. Un peu de suspense, bordel)

Comment faire...

**TT**

- Bon. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

**TT**

Méthodologie.

Essayer de ne pas se relire, sinon il allait se désespérer et grogner. Se désespérer était time-consuming et donc contre-productif.

Penser en anglais quand on écrivait en français était time-consuming et hélas, signe de montée de stress chez lui.

Inspirer. Expirer. Avancer. Taper.

Essayer de ne pas se relire et...

**TT**

« John et Samantha... »

**TT**

Aïe, ses yeux !

Expirer ça voulait aussi dire « mourir », hein ?

Oublier la phrase qu'on avait failli relire.

Fermer les yeux.

Se rappeler de la phrase qu'on avait failli relire.

Ne pas admettre qu'on l'avait presque lue entièrement.

Secouer la tête.

Retirer ses lunettes.

Regarder à gauche et à droite.

Voir Trowa, WuFei et Quatre aller et venir naturellement mais avec un petit regard systématique dans sa direction.

Un comme si de rien n'était raté.

Soupirer.

Boire un énième café et faire coucou en ayant l'air d'aller bien.

Remettre ses lunettes en transpirant.

Ne pas paniquer.

Passer le dernier paragraphe – quoi, c'était pas une ligne ? - et réajuster plus tard.

Ne pas se relire surtout puisque c'est ce qui bloque.

Ne plus se relire, donc.

**TT**

- Ok. Passons à la scène suivante. Voilà. Ah, je commence comme ça ? C'est bizarre… c'est quoi la dernière phrase ? Si je lis que la dernière phrase ça devrait aller et je me dirais pas que je peux pas écrire ça et ça va pas me bloquer.

- … *inspiration*

**TT**

…

…

Sueurs froides.

Ne manquait plus que lui.

Yuy.

Celui qui était là depuis le début mais qui ne disait rien, se contentant d'attendre, de ne pas être un frein à la créativité.

Celui à qui on ne posait AUCUNE question et donnait l'air de ne subir AUCUNE pression.

Celui qui s'était exprimé pour la première fois en respirant juste un peu plus fort.

Ce qui signifiait que le compte à rebours avait vraiment commencé.

La merde avait une minuterie.

Pôle Emploi arrivait à grand pas.

A moins que ?

Se ressaisir.

Un peu d'objectivité quand même.

Ce n'était pas si mauvais… non ?

Non ! Ne pas se relire !

Ne pas se relire, ne pas se relire.

Ne pas se…

**TT**

- Non mais je peux pas écrire ça. Je peux vraiment pas écrire ça. Je peux vraiment VRAIMENT pas écrire ça.

- …

**TT**

Se « ahem » relire ouvertement, donc et taper ad lib WTF WTF WTF en soufflant encore et encore et prier pour qu'une cigarette virtuelle se matérialise… pourquoi pas Trowa, s'il l'emmerdait ?

Après tout l'écorce de saule rouge ça se fumait chez les Amérindiens...

Et fumer du rouge, se mettre au vert… c'était pas un mauvais calcul…

Paniquer.

**TT**

- Non mais je peux pas… C'est pas possible je vais me faire virer.

- Assez.

**TT**

Son correcteur - qui attendait ses pages depuis il ne voulait pas compter, ça ajoutait à la panique - n'y tint plus et lui lança une balle antistress sur la tête.

Duo la rattrapa sans effort : il avait l'habitude, Yuy faisait ça dans des cas extrêmes – cela pouvait perturber le processus créatif et les auteurs respectant rarement leurs délais, il ne fallait pas les faire chier - et c'en était visiblement un.

L'auteur stressé la relança en soufflant une énième fois et, rajustant ses lunettes, se relut encore et effaça...

encore.

**TT**

- Mais c'est vraiment pas…

- En ce moment ce n'est « rien » et « rien » c'est la porte, Duo.

**TT**

Et cette fois c'est le correcteur qui souffle, se lève et se rapproche.

Cheveux chocolat courts et fous, yeux « on dirait l'atlantique un jour d'orage», chemise blanche entrouverte sur une peau au hâle léger, jean brut et converses neuves.

Sans aucun artifice il arrivait à dégager une classe folle.

Mais Duo était concentré sur l'écran de son portable et les mots étaient tellement nuls qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir au-delà de son désespoir.

Et entendait plus qu'écoutait cette voix grave et presque calme.

Presque. Car Heero Yuy, tact et délicatesse en jeans, en avait marre d'entendre la même chose sans avoir d'épreuves sous les yeux, Duo étant trop perfectionniste pour prouver qu'il travaillait.

Les auteurs avaient beaucoup de mal avec la notion de "deadline"

Les correcteurs vivaient aussi avec une épée de Damoclès et personne ne les plaignait ni même parlait d'eux.

Et il n'y avait plus d'eau pour le café, plus d'amandine.

Et Duo ne mangerait pas l'apple pie là où ça avait touché le bifidus.

Il la donnerait ptet à Heero pour gagner du temps.

C'était injuste mais c'était comme ça.

**TT**

- …

- Duo, tu n'as qu'à faire comme les autres. Les Harlequin, tout ça... tu sais ces professionnels qui gagnent de l'argent en écrivant la même chose depuis la nuit des temps.

- C'est pas possible, je peux pas écrire ces conneries.

**TT**

Duo Maxwell ne savait vraiment pas écrire de scènes romantiques.

Il ne pouvait pas les voir en peinture.

Il les fuyait dans ses lectures autant que dans son écriture.

**TT**

- Ce n'est pas gentil pour ceux qui lisent.

- C'est vrai.

- Non, Duo. Ce n'est surtout pas gentil pour nous parce qu'ils dépensent leur argent dans ces fadaises plutôt que nos fadaises.

- Je me disais aussi. Non mais sérieux, Heero, je ne sais pas écrire la romance.

**TT**

Et il se remit à taper. Puis à effacer. Puis à taper. Et à effacer.

Les auteurs et leur quête de perfection...

Heero Yuy leva les yeux au ciel.

Certes il connaissait Duo Maxwell depuis quelques années. Certes il n'avait pas un ego trop surdimensionné d'auteur qui détestait être corrigé (si un peu parfois, mais raisonnablement, comparé à certains, il fallait le reconnaître).

Certes il ne mourrait pas – ou ressuscitait dans des délais acceptables - si on changeait une virgule ou si on lui apportait un point de vue.

Certes il comprenait en temps normal les contraintes d'une ligne éditoriale.

Certes il avait le mérite d'écrire à peu près dans les deadlines avec des pics de stress qui le boostaient plus qu'ils ne le plombaient...

Certes il y avait plein de certes.

Mais tout ça c'était parce que ce qu'on demandait à Maxwell de produire correspondait à ses compétences et à ses envies.

Un tout petit challenge - ok, un gros pour l'expert en bourrinades intelligentes comme Yuy les qualifiait (des explosions, des Rubixcubes et la théorie du complot) et hop c'était la fin du monde.

Ça ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça ?

...

Les yeux bleus métissage de Yuy se résumèrent à deux fentes, la France perdant momentanément avec panache contre le Japon sur son beau visage.

Le regard scruta l'écran.

Une main hâlée se posa professionnellement sur une épaule oppressée.

**TT**

- Fais voir ta page.

- Non ! C'est pas !

- Fini ? Duo, c'est comme pour les dents : une couronne temporaire est certes temporaire mais elle a son utilité.

- …

**TT**

Euh…

**TT**

- Tu t'en fous ? Bienvenue dans ma vie. Alors… quelle est la scène qui bloque… « John lui murmura que tout allait s'arranger, puis il l'embrassa ».

- …

- Et tu reprends au moment du petit déjeuner que tu décris copieusement ? Des pancakes faits maison ? Des muffins à la myrtille ? Du Babybel ?

**TT**

Note pour plus tard : ne pas nourrir Duo Maxwell quand il travaillait

C'était ce que Heero Yuy devait se dire en récupérant sa main.

Il en aurait sûrement besoin pour tenir sa mâchoire qui risquait de tomber.

Tiens… des épaules pouvaient-elles afficher un air renfrogné ?

Nuque raidie, omoplates légèrement arrondies et pourtant raides…

De dos Duo Maxwell boudait. Il devait se retenir de roiser les bras (ça signifierait qu'il avait le temps de se tourner les pouces)

Ses doigts reposaient toujours sur le clavier.

**TT**

- Ben j'aime bien le Babybel…

- …

- Hey manger c'est important, 'Ro ! Et c'est plus intéressant que ce qui se passe dans le pieu !

- ...

- ...

**TT**

Tout le monde ne serait pas d'accord avec cette allégation.

Heero Yuy était quelqu'un de calme et de réfléchi.

Il parlerait donc très calmement et de manière intelligible et intelligente.

**TT**

- Je sais que tu as effacé ce que tu considères être du n'importe quoi mais comment dire... C'est un peu court, jeune homme.

**TT**

Et le dit jeune homme tapa du poing sur la table.

Intelligible, intelligent ne voulait pas dire compris.

**TT**

- Fade to black c'est pas un bon compromis ? Je sais pas, 'Ro, comme dans les films des années 50 ? Un beau noir et blanc. Un bisou, fondu, fini, The End ?

- On n'est pas dans les années 50, Duo. Un fondu ça ne s'écrit pas. Ça se mange.

**TT**

Un petit peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère ?

Maxwell y était sensible et aimait bien son côté froid et pince sans rire, il le lui avait dit.

Il lui avait dit qu'il était drôle alors même qu'il ne faisait pas de blagues.

Mais l'auteur bafoué dans sa créativité s'emporta.

**TT**

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Les gens s'en foutaient du descriptif avant ! Laisser la place à l'imagination c'est bien aussi !

- Oui mais il y a des limites. Tu n'es pas payé pour leur faire faire ton boulot. Et pourquoi pas éditer un livre de page blanches pour laisser le lecteur les noircir à sa guise ?

**TT**

Ca avait déjà été fait et vendu à des milliers d'exemplaires.

Le génie.

**TT**

- Ça s'appelle pas un journal intime, ça ?

- Non, il y a des lignes, Duo.

- Un carnet à croquis, alors ? Au mieux on peut appeler çà "la fiction dont vous êtes le héros ! Existe aussi en version Agenda ou Cahier de texte"

- Bel effort créatif pour ton dernier job.

**TT**

...

...

...

…

Les épaules de l'auteur s'affaissèrent

**TT**

- ... Non mais sérieux... je suis obligé de mettre des scènes de sexe ?

**TT**

Et là l'auteur se tourna.

Les yeux Liz Taylor se posent pour la première fois aujourd'hui sur les yeux indescriptibles.

C'était insondable. C'était. Bleu. Ou peut-être gris.

S'il lui permettait de sauter les scènes, il aurait tout simplement des yeux-Moïse.

Des yeux Terre Promise.

**TT**

- Pas forcément, Duo. Mais tu peux faire un peu plus d'efforts pour rendre la scène entre John et Sam un peu plus glamour.

**TT**

Et un regard noir, un.

Ni Moïse, ni Terre Promise.

Heero Yuy avait des yeux relous.

**TT**

- Le cul c'est pas glamour, Heero. C'est cru. C'est nu. C'est fort. C'est vivant. C'est chaud. C'est doux. C'est personnel. C'est parfois raté. Mais c'est pas glamour pour deux sous.

**TT**

Le correcteur leva les yeux au ciel.

**TT**

- Il ne s'agit pas de dire comment c'est vraiment, Duo, mais de faire rêver le lecteur. Et ça passe par un côté parfois voyeuriste, peut-être vie par procuration. Et donc par quelques descriptions qui peuvent être subtiles.

- Ah, tu vois ! Fade to black!

**TT**

Ouais ! Ils allaient pouvoir se mettre d'accord !

Oh-oh…

Et un deuxième regard noir, un.

Mais c'était le correcteur cette fois.

**TT**

- Subtiles, les descriptions. Pas sommaires.

- Subtile ? C'est subtile ce qu'ils font chez la Bande à Bisous ?

**TT**

Harlequin, pour les intimes.

**TT**

- …

- Sérieusement décrire un baiser c'est l'horreur. Un baiser ça se décrit pas, ça se vit, quoi.

- Un écrivain doit faire ressentir à son lecteur.

**TT**

Les yeux Liz Taylor disaient « change de disque »

**TT**

- Non mais je ne vais pas écrire les tours de manivelle aussi ? "Ses lèvres avaient un goût de fraise ? Sa langue tourna 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de se fixer sur 6 heures ?" ?

- ... Ce n'est pas un livre comique, Duo.

**TT**

Et pourtant c'était très difficile de ne pas sourire.

Duo Maxwell avait tendance à avoir les gens à l'humour et à l'ironie mordillante avec ses amis, mordante sur son lieu de travail.

Ça ne faisait pas avancer le schmilblick mais ça soulageait un peu, quoi.

**TT**

- Les lèvres au goût de fraise, la bouche-chair de pèche, les pétales de rose qui s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer l'ambroisie... La perle de nacre... j'y arriverais jamais...

**TT**

Ô l'ampleur de la tâche.

**TT**

- Tu exagères.

- A peine. Sans dec, 'Ro, toi qui a tant lu. Tu vas me dire que t'as jamais vu de pétales de rose dans tes lectures ?

- Certes.

- My point exactly. Tu m'accorderas que c'est ridicule. Tu vois le fade to black…

- Si tu n'es pas content demande à Marty Mc Fly de te prêter sa caisse. Et n'oublie pas de prendre ton solde de tout compte en partant.

- …

**TT**

Il en allait de leur gagne-pain respectif.

Yuy essayait à peu près de négocier.

Si si, c'était de la négociation.

Après la pression, la compréhension, il fallait rentrer dans le lard.

**TT**

- Et les descriptions qui te semblent dénuées d'intérêt… c'est parce que ces images ne te parlent pas, ne sont pas ton truc, du coup tu ne t'y retrouves pas. Il faudrait que tu…

**TT**

Mais l'auteur en avait marre : son regard noir indiquait qu'il avait l'impression de passer pour un hystérique.

Ils allaient devoir arriver à un compromis.

Ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien que le correcteur en était un.

Il était censé aiguiller.

Même si là la boussole était folle.

**TT**

- Il « faudrait » quoi, Heero ? J'écris des histoires où l'amour n'est pas ce qui prime, où l'amitié c'est sacré. Çà, ça me parle. Et les héros n'ont pas de sexualité ou sont hétéros et çà ça me parle carrément moins. Et pourtant j'y arrive !

- ...

**TT**

Duo Maxwell cligna des yeux.

Heero Yuy, non.

Quand on était correcteur, on pouvait lier des rapports cordiaux avec son « support »

Au fil des corrections, on pouvait nouer des amitiés toutes professionnelles, connaître mieux son auteur à travers son écriture.

On donnait beaucoup de soi même si on ne parlait pas de soi.

Il fallait à la fois bien s'entendre pour comprendre un auteur et son écriture, son process, tout en restant le plus objectif possible.

C'était comme ça que Heero Yuy concevait ses rapports avec les auteurs, même s'il pouvait avoir plus d'affinités avec certains.

Même si ce « certain » pouvait être brise-nerfs.

Avoir des informations supplémentaires ne présentait qu'un intérêt tout relatif.

En même temps, tout étant relatif…

Cela pouvait avoir son importance.

Valoir éventuellement son pesant de cacahuète.

Le correcteur, c'était le porte-mine.

La gomme du crayon.

Pas sûr qu'il veuille effacer ce qui venait d'être dit.

**TT**

- Je... je ne viens pas de dire ce que je viens de dire, non ?

- Quoi, que tu as une vie sexuelle et que tu n'es pas hétéro ? C'est précisément ce que tu as dit, Duo.

- ...

**TT**

Duo prit un air calculateur dans sa tête.

Il vivait très bien sa sexualité, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en parler sur son lieu de travail.

C'était con, sans plus.

Ce qui perturbait vraiment Duo était l'écriture d'une scène mièvre et sans intérêt.

Chacun ses démons.

Ha ha ! Cette révélation lui donnait une excuse pour être troublé.

Peut-être aurait-il une deadline améliorée ?

Le coming out involontaire ça pourrait passer…

Il essayait juste de filouter un peu.

Prolonger le silence, écarquiller les yeux, entrouvrir les lèvres…

Actor Studio !

**TT**

- Tu vois ce moment de solitude ? Ça aurait pu être super dans un livre romantique. Une excuse pour faire sa déclaration.

**TT**

Ah merde, Heero n'était pas dupe.

Rien à battre.

Un chien sur son os à moelle.

Un chat sur sa souris – ou son canari.

Un correcteur, quoi.

Ils se connaissaient trop, même si pas tout à fait.

Après tout, Duo savait que Heero s'en ficherait complètement de son pseudo coming out.

Du coup l'auteur et son air perdu partirent à la poubelle, puisque ne trompant pas la personne concernée.

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

**TT**

- Attends je sais bien que Disneyland c'est le paradis des gosses mais dans la vraie vie c'est pas parce que tu parles de ta vie intime à ton collègue sans le faire exprès que t'en es love ou qu'il l'est aussi.

- Ecrire des choses qui ressemblent à la vraie vie ça s'appelle un docu-fiction, Duo.

- Je devrais ptet me recycler, alors ?

- On ne fait pas de docu fiction ici.

**TT**

Oulà, le ton était vraiment, vraiment ferme, comme sonnait le glas.

Du coup Duo Maxwell baissa la tête et pivota à nouveau vers son écran.

Et relu.

Ça allait être au-dessus de ses forces, même pour le pro du faire avec.

**TT**

- ... je donne ma lettre de démission ?

**TT**

Et contre toute attente…

Une main hâlée se posa sur le sommet du crâne.

Avant de former un poing et de mettre un petit coup.

Comme on frapperait à une porte.

**TT**

- Non, Duo. Essaie au moins d'écrire sur ce que tu aimes. De décrire par rapport à ton univers. Les images seront sûrement moins... conventionnelles, mais peut-être feront-elles rêver le lecteur ?

**TT**

Un petit sourire de Maxwell à l'écran.

**TT**

- Je ne te savais pas fleur bleu, Heero.

- Je ne le suis pas. Mais ce serait honnêtement difficile de te remplacer et tu es celui qui me rapporte le plus. Alors autant faire de son mieux pour que tu restes un peu.

**TT**

Truc qu'il aimait bien…

Truc qu'il aimait bien…

Truc qu'il aimait bien…

Le fade to black ?

**TT**

- Un truc que j'aime bien ?

- Hum-hum.

**TT**

Le poing hâlé qui avait fait un petit toc-toc s'ouvrit pour glisser sur une nuque.

**TT**

- Mais j'aime des trucs de mec !

**TT**

La main hâlée tira doucement les cheveux.

Un muet « stay focused »

Le correcteur avait l'habitude de poser la main sur son épaule, de lui mettre une petite tape sur la tête ou de tirer un peu ses cheveux, une forme d'intimitié.

Une intimité que donnait une certaine amitié.

Pas tout le temps, juste quand il craquait un peu.

Pas trop, ça pourrait être oppressant.

Assez pour ne pas en faire un fromge.

Assez pour ne pas se faire d'idées.

Mais les doigts sur sa nuque n'étaient-il pas un peu plus doux que d'habitude ?

Mais les doigts étaient partis et la voix – ou plutôt un souffle – était contre son oreille.

**TT**

- Ecris quelque chose. Sinon tu vas aimer des trucs de mec ailleurs.

**TT**

Mouais. On faisait plus romantique.

**TT**

- C'est clair ! Parce que si j'ai pas au moins un échantillon avant la fin de la journée tu pourras rester chez toi écouter les tribulations du string de ta voisine. Avec tout mon amour.

**TT**

Ainsi parla Raberba-toustra.

Ainsi Heero se redressa et quitta le bureau sans un mot de plus.

Sa mission terminée.

**TT**

- … I'll do my best, boss.

**TT**

Et curieusement ou non le conseil du correcteur – ou peut-être la main sur ses points G interdits à personne – sa nuque, ses cheveux – et les doigts de Duo filèrent sur les touches…

**TT**

**TT**

**Quelques heures plus tard**

**TT**

Duo s'était levé pour aller faire pipi.

Il n'avait pas retouché la fin de son chapitre depuis environ 30 minutes.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il en était à peu près satisfait.

Non, il ne l'était jamais, même à peu près.

Le chapitre était juste suffisamment acceptable pour être transmis au correcteur.

Enfin, acceptable là, maintenant, tout de suite, avant qu'il ne revienne des toilettes et qu'il change d'avis et recommence tout en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris.

Bref, c'était le moment ou jamais pour avoir quelque chose.

Et apparemment Heero Yuy n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Il était vraisemblablement le seul brun.

Comme son vis-à-vis était le seul blond.

**TT**

- Heero, tu as lu ?

- Non, Quatre. Pas eu le temps.

- Alors imprime-le en 2 exemplaires.

**TT**

Mauvaise idée.

Très mauvaise idée.

Mais ne pas le montrer.

**TT**

- Tu ne veux pas attendre que…

- Non. Je veux lire en même temps que toi. Je me fiche que tu aies à corriger. Je veux quelque chose.

**TT**

Ferme et catégorique.

**TT**

- Il écrit très bien.

- Ah c'est clair, je suis autant pressé par mes comptes que par mes envies.

- Tu attends la scène d'amour avec impatience, Quatre ?

- Oui je suis romantique comme ça.

**TT**

Pas dupe.

**TT**

- Et ça rapporte.

- Et c'est le jackpot, Heero.

**TT**

Le correcteur essayait de gagner du temps.

Le temps que le smartphone du boss sonne, parce qu'il sonnait toujours à un moment ou un autre.

Mais…

Mais son regard turquoise ancré dans celui du métis, il prononça les mots « renvoi d'appel ».

Avec un tout petit sourire narquois.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

**TT**

- Duo va revenir.

- J'ai envoyé Trowa le retenir, le temps que tu lances les impressions.

**TT**

Ce qui signifiait « ce point ne souffre aucune discussion »

Here goes nothing comme disaient les Américains.

Carpe Diem disaient ceux qui comprenaient.

Advienne que pourra.

**TT**

- Tu veux que je t'imprime quoi ?

- Je veux John et Sam ! La tension qui augmente, leurs baisers, leur passion. Ça fait 600 pages que j'attends. Le reste, je l'aurais quand t'auras corrigé c'est-à-dire ce soir.

**TT**

…

Heero haussa les épaules.

Il aurait tout de même préféré vérifier mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'était pas le boss.

Il espérait que Maxwell n'avait pas fait dans la dérision, les lèvres salsepareilles et autres niaiserie sinon ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

Maxwell était bien trop paniqué pour faire n'importe quoi.

Curieusement cette réflexion ressemblait à de l'auto-persuasion.

L'imprimante murmurait que le toner avait faim, suffisamment pour l'obliger à n'imprimer qu'un seul exemplaire.

Il allait récupérer les copies mais Winner s'en était chargé.

**TT**

- Apparemment le toner a eu peur. Je te donnerai mon exemplaire quand j'aurais fini.

- Hn.

- Voyons, voyons…

**TT**

Il avait les yeux brillants du fanboy avant de poser les yeux sur la copie.

Là son regard était…

Heero lut sur l'écran.

Le boss lut à voix haute.

**TT**

« John attira Samantha à lui et l'embrassa.

Elle avait les lèvres Aston Martin. »

**TT**

…

…

…

Heero ferma les yeux.

Lui aussi allait pointer au Pôle Emploi.

Mais avant, il avait quelqu'un à déposer à la morgue.

**TT**

Winner poursuivit.

**TT**

- « Il la décapota en douceur. Son corps vibrait sous ses doigts »…

- …

- Heero, tu as bien dit à Duo d'écrire sur ce qu'il aime ?

- …

- Eh bien félicitations, il t'a écouté.

**TT**

Duo Maxwell n'avait pas écrit « H24 » avec John Doe et Samantha Nash.

Il avait écrit « les 24h du Gland ». Avec John Concomber et Samantha Nus.

Heero Yuy se demanda si meurtre avec préméditation avec circonstances aggravantes – préméditation - et atténuantes – tuer Duo Maxwell était d'utilité publique, si, si - ça lui ferait moins de 10 ans de prison.

**TT**

Quatre, pris d'une quinte de toux, qui s'apparentait à un fou rire, s'interrompit.

Puis reprit du début.

Pour se mettre dans le bain.

Heero affronterait son licenciement avec dignité.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour lire et écouter.

Des fois qu'il n'en crut pas ses yeux, son boss voulait lui en mettre plein les oreilles ?

**TT**

- Ok. _« John attira Samantha à lui et l'embrassa._

_Elle avait les lèvres Aston Martin. _

_Il la décapota en douceur. Son corps vibrait sous ses doigts »_

_4.2 secondes : à peine un effleurement et elle montait aux 100_

_Un peu plus fort et il est à ses pieds, au plancher_

_Trop vite, trop bon, trop tout. Bientôt la fin_

_Trop faim._

_Ce n'est qu'un homme saoul, sous…_

_Adrénaline._

_Plus vite, plus fort, plus doux, puis rien_

_Un tigre dans un coeur qui lâche_

_L'amour à 300 km/h. Sueur. Endorphines._

_517 chevaux de plaisir dans leur peau._

_Le moteur s'endort, mais la chaleur reste_

_Reste._

_Reste…_

**TT**

La lecture de Quatre avait commencé par l'incrédulité puis le fou rire pour se terminer dans un souffle.

Le dernier Reste fut accueilli par quelques secondes de silence.

Le chapitre est terminé et 3 mots viennent aux lèvres de Heero Yuy.

**TT**

- Fade to black.

**TT**

Wu Fei aurait dit "ça manque de pipe"

Quatre Raberba Winner secoua la tête puis cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

**TT**

- Je veux un baiser Aston Martin !

- OUAIS ! Chuis pas viré !

**TT**

Duo était revenu.

Heero s'en foutait complètement, répondant à son patron.

**TT**

- Non.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne travaille pas pour la gloire, Quatre. Je sème des idées, j'en récolte les fruits. Parking Personnel Privé.

- Coucou, je suis là !

**TT**

Mais tout le monde s'en fout.

Il y avait un battle de haussement de sourcil qui se jouait.

**TT**

- Tu vas me dire que tu es attiré par lui, Heero ? C'est tellement cliché !

- Non mais tu l'as regardé, Quatre ? Question stupide.

- Effectivement.

- Oh-Oh !

**TT**

Mais on s'en fout toujours, Duo.

Et les deux autres se parlaient, comme ça.

**TT**

- Ca vaut ton « tu vas me dire que tu es attiré par lui c'est tellement cliché »

- 1 partout, balle au centre, Heero. Mais tu sais, ça va compliquer les choses si vous sortez ensemble…

- Et pas toi, peut-être ?

**TT**

Petit sourire narquois et yeux turquoise étincelants.

**TT**

- J'ai pas parlé de sortir…

**TT**

Cette fois éclate d'un rire bien sadique.

Et curieusement on l'entend.

**TT**

- En l'occurrence aucun de vous ne m'en a parlé tout court. Celui qui fait des baisers Aston Martin ici c'est pas moi, c'est Trowa. Vous n'avez qu'à aller l'embrasser.

- Quoi ?

**TT**

Duo de Quoi alla Yuy Raberba.

Deux voix qui s'accordent en un WTF harmonieux.

Saule Man Trowa arriva, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, ses yeux verts rivés au Boss.

**TT**

- Tu m'as dit de l'occuper, je l'ai occupé.

**TT**

Les yeux turquoise se firent yeux de chat.

**TT**

- Alors comme ça tu as des lèvres Aston Martin, toi ? Moi qui pensais jusque-là que tu avais la bouche en noix de coco…

**TT**

Les yeux de Saule Trowa riaient très fort.

Et c'est d'un pas félin qu'il se dirigea vers son patron et murmura à même ses lèvres.

**TT**

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

**TT**

Avant de partir, comme ça, laissant le Boss figé dans ses tatanes…

Avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et le suive.

On pouvait entendre dans le couloir.

**TT**

- Où tu vas ? Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion !

- Nous avons une réunion, je te le rappelle.

- …

- C'est pas des lèvres Aston Martin que j'ai, mais Alzheimer…

**TT**

Duo Maxwell avait l'habitude de faire avec.

Mais là, là…

**TT**

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est cliché !

- Oui. Mais c'est la vie. Un cliché c'est une photo.

- Et la pomme c'est un fruit, merci pour le cours. Mais Saule Man et le Boss ? Alors qu'il voulait me sauter dessus ?

**TT**

N'importe quoi ?

Non mais il rêvait.

Mais à quel moment Heero s'était rapproché ?

**TT**

- Samantha aimait Michael avant de se faire John.

- C'est pas pareil , 'Ro! Y avait 500 pages d'intrigues, d'aventures et tout ça !

- Chez les hommes ça équivaut à 5 minutes. Mais rassure-toi, Duo. Il ne t'a pas fallu 5 minutes, avec moi.

- Tu m'engueules tout le temps depuis 5 ans !

- Toi aussi. C'est l'amour vache. Un vrai petit couple.

**TT**

Duo Maxwell ne savait vraiment pas écrire de scènes romantiques.

Il ne pouvait pas les voir en peinture.

Ni même voir une romance quand elle était sous ses yeux.

Surtout quand il était endormi.

* * *

><p>Heero Yuy caressait doucement les cheveux de Duo, un mouvement doux et apaisant.<p>

Il avait terminé. Enfin terminé.

Il s'était endormi sur son clavier, l'écran en mode économiseur.

Son sommeil était ponctué de « pas viré » « cliché », « n'importe quoi », « d'Aston Martin » et de « noix de coco ».

En étant sur son lieu de travail il rêvait… du travail.

Normal.

Duo Maxwell ne serait jamais pilote de ligne, ne conduira vraisemblablement jamais d'Aston Martin.

Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être heureux.

Heero le réveillerait plus tard, même si à son réveil, il serait maudit parce que le pauvre auteur aurait la marque des touches sur la joue.

**TT**

-'Ro m'kiffes. Sérieux c'est 'sneyland. Débile. 'faire avec.

**TT**

Le correcteur secoua la tête en souriant et s'approcha, murmurant contre sa bouche.

**TT**

- Baaaka.

**TT**

Le détecteur de mouvement de l'écran s'alluma alors et le regard de Heero fut attiré.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur la première phrase.

Et s'y accrochèrent.

**TT**

« John attira Samantha à lui et l'embrassa.

Elle avait les lèvres Aston Martin. »

**TT**

…

…

…

- DUO !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! QUOI ENCORE ?

**TT**

**TT**

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Finito !<p>

Cette fic est un hymne aux correcteurs, beta lecteurs qui SOUFFRENT :D

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Kasha et un gros câlins, un ! Avec un énorme câlin à Naughty Luce :D

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *bad week, besoin d'un peu de soleil*


End file.
